Fill Me Up
by siberat
Summary: Skids has a fantasy of filling his little lover up until he could barely move. He never thought Swerve would go for it... but will he like it? (Story Exchange)
1. Chapter 1

The bar was becoming the best get-away on the Lost Light. Several mech's bustled in after their shifts and some even before. Many gathered around tables playing card games while some hung out in much smaller groups in the booths. Laughing and shouting of joys were heard at all times of the day at the bar. There was never a dull moment, especially when your lover was the bartender.

Skids could be found hanging in the bar on a stool right at the bar, and it wasn't because of the booze. Sure, the booze was a perk, but mainly, the blue mech's attention was focused on the much smaller mech running the bar: Swerve. Even if the red and white mech was too busy serving up drinks and tending to other mech's, Skids just enjoyed watching the much too cheerful bot mingle with fellow crew mates.

One of the things Skids enjoyed about his lover was how cheerful he was. Rarely did the metallurgist loose his cool, and when he did, it was very short lived. Swerve was also very optimistic, which sure helped with the downs of this space voyage they were on. On top of it all, Skids found the smaller mech adorable. Many found him annoying-very annoying- but not Skids. He found comfort from the red and white mech.

Frowning upon discovering his glass was empty, he pushed it to the center of the bar and flagged down his bartender. With Swerve being very observant, no mech went a while waiting for a new drink, especially not Skids. Soon, his cheerful little bot was smiling and handing him a fresh drink.

"So, do you actually like my new drink or are you just buying them to make me happy?" Swerve kidded and gave him his drink.

"Just as long as you're serving 'em, I'll choke them down," Skids answered as he took a big swig. The drink was good, but Swerve could get cocky- not that he really minded that though.

Swerve was fighting his blushing cheeks but failed as they turned pink. "C'mon... "

"Where we goin'?" Skids said with a crooked smile. "Why don't you close early and we head back to my place."

"You see how busy my bar is," Swerve whined and gestured with his arm. "I'd loose a lot of money."

"It'll be worth it," Skids said as he reached over and pinched the mech's cheek.

Someone jeered at the blue mech's action, and Swerve batted Skid's hand away. Before leaving to tend to the other customers, Swerve gave a wink to his lover. Skids would just have to settle for little chats in between his lover's work. Which is fine, because he understands his little lover has to work. Plus, it gives Skids time to think. Or rather daydream about what he would love to do to the little mech.

... ... daydream ... ...

Swerve is in Skids' room sitting at the table, huffing in irritation.

"Hurry up Skids," Swerve whines as his belly growls. The small mech rubs a hand in attempts to quit the beast. "I'm starving! You said you were gonna help me out, right?"

Skids, who is at his small stove, is doing his best to whip up not only a delicious but also a filling meal. He has all burners going to cook up the sides while the main surprise is nearly finished in the oven. Stirring frantically not to burn the side dishes, Skids does his best to hurry it along to satisfy his lover. "Almost done!"

"Not soon enough!" Swerve whines yet again. "I feel like I am dying over here! The only cure is for you to feed me that entire meal!"

Skids bites at his lip and scoops up the soup he is making to taste. He smacks his lips: not only is it done, but it tastes delicious! He pours it into a serving bowl and dunks a spoon in- no point wasting another dish. He brings it to Swerve, who licks his lips in anticipation.

" 'Bout time!" Swerve says and opens his mouth without being told.

Skids wastes no time. He spoons some soup up and brings it to the ready mouth. "It may be hot.." The blue mech blows gently on the spoon, but Swerve just impatiently whines. "Ok, ok... Here ya go." The spoon is pretty much sucked in by Swerve, who immediately hummed his approval. "Taste good?"

Swerve swallows after chewing the thick soup full of filling ingredients and answers. "Feed me more!"

"As you wish," Skids speaks with a smile on his face. He eagerly feeds his lover spoonful after spoonful of the soup. Swerve doesn't slow down. He keeps opening his mouth, demanding more and Skid eventually has to tilt the bowl to be able to scoop up the last bit of soup to feed his hungry partner. "All done..." Skids explained, and Swerve does his best pout. "Don't worry- I cooked more for you."

Skids went back to the stove and brought over the next portion of the meal. This time, the dish contained pineapple stuffing, which was a favorite recipe of Skids, and he hoped the red and white mech liked it as much as he liked making it. After moving the empty soup dish out of the way, Skids placed the tray of stuffing was placed in front of Swerve.

"Let's see how you like this," Skids speaks as he scooped up a spoonful and fed it to his partner, who begins chewing. "How do you like it?"

"IHmmts mmguddd" Swerve answered with his mouthful.

"Even with a full mouth you can't stop talkin'," Skids chuckled and when Swerve swallowed and opened his mouth to complain, he shoved a heaping pile inside. Swerve forgets his anger as the sweet tasting stuffing fills his mouth, and soon fills his belly. Upon finishing up this tray of food, Swerve rubbed his stuff belly.

"All done?" Skids asked.

Swerve glared at him. "That was barely a snack! Don't you be givin' up so soon. I ain't done 'til you'll have to roll me out!"

Giving his best smirk, Skids once again retreated to the stove and grabbed the next dish, which consists of an energon pot pie that is loaded with fillings. Skids pulled his chair next to Swerve's and let the smaller mech smell the food.

Being the impatient mech that he is, Swerve tried to scoop some up with his fingers, but Skids noticed just in time and brings the pot pie out of the greedy, hungry mech's reach.

"Awww... Come on! I am starvin' here!" Swerve yelled and does his best to grab the pot pie from the blue mech's hands. Seeing that Skids is much taller, this is an unsuccessful feat.

"Calm down. I just want to make sure you thoroughly enjoy this before you scarf it down," Skids joked and set the food on the table.

"Trust me, I fully appreciate it," Swerve replied as he rubbed his hands over his enlarging belly and suddenly lets out a burp. " 'Scuse me."

Skids just chuckled and feeds his partner the pot pie. He scooped in enormous spoonfuls and enjoyed watching the smaller mech close his optics and work to chew the large mouthful. When he swallows, he takes a few gasps of breath before holding his mouth open for more.

In between spoon feeding the smaller mech, Skids lets a hand roam over the widening belly. "You sure got a good appetite," Skids mumbled and gave the stomach a jiggle. Licking his lips, Skids watched the flab shake, and when it comes to a stop, he gave a quick but gentle slap to get the belly going again. He heard a moan and looked up to see Swerve squirming with his now empty mouth held open.

"Patience..." Skids spoke and scooped another spoonful inside. This routine continued on- scooping the energon pot pie in, then rubbing, pinching and slapping and the inflated belly- until once again the last morsel was scooped in the wanting mouth. This time, Skids spoke before his rounding partner can cry out. "I saved the best for last." The blue mech stood up and went to the oven and opened the door. After putting an oven mitt on, Skids pulled out one tray of chocolate chip cookies and then pulled out a second tray. There may not be many cookies on each tray, but the cookies lack in numbers; they make up for sheer size. The cookies are about the size of a dinner plate, and they are rather thick as well.

Swerve can't help it but to drool at the sweet aroma the cookies filled the room and at the sight of them. Filled with excitement, he swings his feet and asks, "Are those all for me?"

"Yes, my piggy, I baked these all for you," Skids replied with a smile.

"You're gonna get me nice and stuffed to the brim, arentchya?" Swerve questioned as he watched the plate filled with giant chocolate chip cookies get set on the table in front of him.

"That's the plan, to get you so stuffed I have to roll you out," Skids smiled and grabbed a cookie and let his pudgy lover take an enormous bite. It warms his spark to hear Swerve moan at how good the gooey, warm cookies taste and he feels himself heating him as he feeds another huge mouthful. The pudgy belly is protruding more and more as each cookie gets polished off, and Skids can't help but trace the curve of the round sides with the palm of his hand. Soon, his servo traced down to where the flab tumbles over his hips and onto the pair of chubby thighs. Primus, he didn't know how much longer he could hold back from lifting his ever-so-chubby mech and placing him in his lap to fuck him..

"Your cooking...always tastes so good," Swerve exclaimed in between mouthfuls. "You always fill me up nice and full." He licked at the chocolate that has accumulated around his lips, then gave a lazy smile. "You make me feel soooo good."

At that last remark, Skids' engines rev and his cooling fan's clicked on. He looked at his chubby lover rubbing his hands over his overstuffed belly and just as he is about to scoop the little but heavier mech in his arms-

"Skids?"

"Hello? Anybody home?"

... ... End daydream... ... ...

Skids is drawn back into reality by a firm slap on his back. He looked up and instead of seeing a cute pudgy Swerve, he sees his lover looking at him with questioning optics. Quickly glancing over his shoulder, he noticed Rung looking at him weirdly.

What was going on?

And that is when Skids notices his cooling fans are running, and his whole face turns red. "I...ah...Um" He once again let his imagination get the best of him, and now everyone in the bar was staring at him. Except for Whirl: he was pointing and laughing.

"Is everything all right?" Rung asked.

"I...ah... FINE!" Skids said and tries to lower himself to hide from everyone glares. He concentrated on breathing and eventually his cooling fans click off. After a bit, no one is paying him any attention, except for Swerve, who walks up to him and gives him a drink.

"You ok?" Swerve asked.

"Yeah," Skids replied and took a hearty swig of his drink. "I am fine. Other than being embarrassed that is."

"What did you think that got you so worked up?" Swerve asked.

Skid smirked. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah, of course," Swerve answered as he sets out to clean some dirty drink glasses with a rag.

"I was thinking about you," Skids said. "And what I would like to do to you."

"Oh really?" Swerve shot him a mischievous glance. "Care to elaborate?"

"No," Skids answered. "I'd rather show you."

"Think that's a wise idea?" Swerve teased. "If thinking about it causes you to loose control of your fans, doin' it...Primus, what would that result in?"

Skids gave him a smirk. "Hey, watch it. I'll give you something better to do with that mouth of yours."

"It'll have to wait three more hours," Swerve said to him and points to the clock. "Then I'll be all yours."

Skids' optic lit up. "You mean it?" The bartender nodded, and Skids took a second to wonder if his little lover should be surprised with his kink or not. "But don't you want to know what-"

"I think it will be so much better with whatever your plans are to be a surprise," Swerve spoke. "Plus, if thinking about it gets you that worked up, I'd love to see what doing it does to you."

"P-Promise?" Skids quickly asked.

"Yeah, I promise."

"O-ok... I gotta go," Skids said and got up. "Gotta get ready!"

"Skids wait-"

"Just drop by my quarters when you are done!" Skids shouted over his shoulder.

"No, wait!" Swerve yelled after him. "You didn't pay for your drinks!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All the food mentioned- as you know, are energon based food. I actually described the meals a bit more, and it got annoying real fast trying to get the word energon into the meal names. So, the foods I found by googling meals, and I just wrote them like that. But, they are indeed eating energon food, not people food. It just bothered me trying to get the energon food in it- was very much repetitive. Sorry for the delay!

... ... ... ...

The tall blue bot briskly moved around the small kitchen area of his living quarters as he worked quickly to prepare his surprise for his lover. Everything just had to be perfect! He was rounding the last 30 minutes before dinner was to be served, and with a hurried pace, Skids was stirring pots, taking baked goods out to cool while replacing others to start cooking. He was working up quite a sweat with the heat from all the cooking, and turning on the fan didn't provide much relief. Letting out a huff, he smiled to himself and pushed himself through the final preparations.

Of course cooking was not the only thing he had to prepare for. He wanted the meal to be romantic as well. While he let the main course simmer, Skids took to setting the table. His best dishes were laid out, his finest utensils were wrapped in a cloth napkin, and a big chair with the softest cushion sat at the head of the table. Taking a moment to look over the setup, Skid's frowned.

"Needs something..." He bit his lip as he thought. "Aha!" The blue mech quickly walked to the cupboard and pulled out some candles. He skipped over the scented ones- no need for them because the energon food he was cooking provided enough aroma. He sought the candles just for their mood. Once three candles were selected- two white ones and a red one- chosen because of being his lover's colors, Skids set them off to one side of the table. He didn't need the tapers getting in the way and knocked over. "There. Now it's perfect!"

Skids was in the process of setting the first course out on the table when a knock was heard at the door. "Come in, it's open!" The blue mech called out, twiddling his fingers in excitement and in The last second-fear. What if this fetish of his disgusted his lover? What if Swerve would laugh at him? Worst of all, what if Swerve would not want to be with him anymore?

"Why the glum face?" Swerve asked half-heartily as well as with a bit of concern. "What happened to the bot who just earlier was revving his engines and about to jump off the stool to get at me? Where'dya put 'em?" Swerve jokingly looked around the room.

"HA Ha, amusing," Skids said. "Just... Just making sure everything is perfect."

"So this is the surprise?" Swerve asked. "Cooked me a little something?"

"Y-yeah," Skids muttered as he read his lover's reaction. Was he disappointed?

"That's great!" Swerve answered with a smile. "I'm starving. I hadn't eaten all day." HE sucked in a big breath of air. "Smells delicious!"

"It'll taste even better," Skids grinned as he ushered the smaller bot to the chair. Once the smell red and white mech was seated, Skids pushed the chair in some and placed a quick kiss to the helm. Leaning over, he pulled a tray of appetizers over. "Take your pick." He watched as Swerve looked over the treats set on the plate before him.

"There's too many to choose from," The smaller bot said as he tried to make a choice.

"Try this one," Skids said as he pointed to one of the pre-meal snacks. "It's a cranberry-walnut brie. It features three flavors, the cranberry, walnut and a hint of thyme, spread over smoked brie- that is a cheese mold that I have matured for a few months for the strongest flavor."

"Seems like an awful lot of work for one little appetizer," Swerve said. "And, did you just say it's over a month old?"

"It's well worth it, trust me," Skids smiled and watched as the other mech took a bite. A smile appeared on his face upon seeing his lover's eyed widen and hearing a hum. "Good, right?"

"Uhhmmm-hmmm," Swerve replied with his mouth full for he shoved the rest of the snack in his mouth. He swallowed and looked over the other treats on the plate. "What's this one?"

"That, my love, is some potato- gruyere tartlets," Skids spoke as he grabbed the bit sized treat. "This is a flaky puff pastry that features the flavor of potato gratin, only smaller." He raised the treat to Swerve's mouth and when the other opened his mouth to take a bit, he shoved the whole thing in.

"Heargghh," Swerve muttered at first, but then had to resort to chewing.

"It's not polite to speak with your mouth full," The larger mech teased as he gently ran a finger over the stuffed cheeks. Swerve swallowed and opened his mouth to retort, but instead of words coming out, another tartlet was shoved in. While the little bot wore a face of mock agitation, there was no hiding the slight upturn of his lips as he enjoyed the tasty treat. "Knew you'd like it."

"Swerve swallowed. "Yeah, but that doesn't me-" His words were silenced as another tartlet was shoved in his mouth followed by the soft chuckle of his lover.

"Looks like I finally found a way to shut you up, eh?" Skids laughed. He enjoyed the look of the red and white mech's face.

"Yer lucky I love ya," Swerve stated with a pout. "And this food tastes so good."

"While we are on the tarts, give this one a try," Skids picked up another tart, this one full size. "This is a caramelized onion Tart." He held it to the Swerve's lips and let him take a bite out of it. "This contains caramelized red and yellow onions on a puffed pastry. Has a nice flaky texture to it."

Swerve nodded in agreement and swallowed his mouth full and opened his mouth for more. Another chunk was shoved in, and the smaller mech hummed in appreciation. This was such a sight to see! Skids smiled to himself as he watched his lover devour treat after treat. All past fears of being mocked or laughed at were gone. It filled his spark as he watched the red and white mech gobble up one appetizer after another. It also warmed his frame up some.

"What are there?" Swerve asked as he pointed to the next treat on the tray. "It looks weird."

"Looks can be rather deceiving," Skids hummed out. "Those are something I made just for you. They are grilled stuffed jalapeno's, which have a rich, creamy combination of bacon, cream cheese, and cheddar. All of which are stuffed into a spicy grilled pepper. I think they reflect you rather well."

"Hey, are you saying I'm green and stuffed?" Swerve teased, but still held his mouth open.

"No, I am saying your a bit hot," Skids answered as he gave his lover a bite. He watched as his partner chewed, eyeing him carefully in fear the treats were too spicy. "How do you like it?"

"Ya know..." Swerve said in between chewing, " Just enough spice to give it some zing. And, well, who can't love bacon?" He held his mouth open for the remaining portion to be popped in. He savored the flavor as he finished off a few of the spicy treats. Once they were finished, he picked up the last remaining dish.

"That is a tunision brik-style eggs," Skids said and let the other mech bit into it. "Do you know what's in them?"

"Erm... Eggs," Swerve smartly replied.

"You're silly," Skids said with a loving smile. " Yes, eggs are in it, as well as potato chunks that are stuffed inside a crispy phyllo dough pastry." The blue mech felt a tingle in his spark upon seeing the red and white mech swallow and lick his lips. He offered the rest of the treat to him, which was devoured along with the remaining four egg pastries.

Soon, Swerve wore a pout as he looked at the empty tray. "Pooey... All done. It was a good little meal. You cook so well, who'da thought?"

"You're not done just yet," Skids said as he grabbed the empty tray and walked it over to the countertop, set it down, and prepared the next tray. Once the plate was full again, he walked back to the table. He pondered to himself if the small mech could even finish his meal- perhaps he went a bit overboard? However, Swerve's eyes widened as he licked his lips.

"Am I seeing my favorite dishes?" Swerve said. "Man, what a nice surprise! Good thing I brought my appetite, right?"

Skids nodded and pulled up a chair. "What do you want first?"

"The soup!" Swerve said. "It looks so yummy."

"Creamy corn and vegetable soup," Skids said as he grabbed a spoonful and carefully brought it to his lover's lips. "Your favorite, I know."

As soon as the spoon was brought to his lips, Swerve opened up and wrapped his lips around the spoon as it was pulled out. He hummed as he savored the delicious taste. Once he swallowed, he licked his lips and eagerly took the second spoonful. And then the third, followed by the fourth. Soon, Skids scooped up the last bit of soup for his lover.

"That was tasty," Swerve said with a huff as he eyed the rest of the food on the table. "Um... You really cooked a lot of food..."

"You can handle it," Skids replied.

"I dunno..." Swerve spoke as he rubbed his belly. "Starting to get full..."

"Hmmm..." Skids hummed as he reached out and gave the other mech's belly a pinch, which earned him a little squeal. The stomach was firm- the appetizers and soup were starting to fill him up- his belly swelled out a smidge- but there was room for more. "You still got plenty of room. Do you need some help?" Skids didn't even wait for an answer. Instead, he mentioned for his smaller lover to stand up while he sat down and patted his lap. "Sit."

Swerve did as he was told, hopping up onto the blue mech's lap. "And how ... Exactly... Is this going to help me? Not that I am really complaining, mind you." Swerve snuggled into the mech behind him.

"Because," Skids responded by inching the chair forward a bit, then rubbing his servo's down the smaller mech's chest to finally rub over the little belly. Servo's messaged in tight circles, then began to dance lightly in a sporadic pattern. Skids inhaled deeply as he pulled the smaller mech close to him and upon feeling Swerve give a relaxing moan, his engines began to purr.

"Does this turn you on?" Swerve asked.

"Hmmm?" Skids questioned as he was too busy burying his face in the red and white mech's neck cables. He would lick along the cables first, then gently nip; causing its owner's vents to hitch. Did his lover know what he was doing to him? Letting out another purr, Skids spoke, "Enjoying this?"

"Yesss..." Swerve whined as eh arched his back and pulled his helm to the side to expose his neck more. But the licks never returned. The only contact made was a gentle pat on his belly.

"Eat your dinner," Skids firmly said.

"Eerrrrrrghmmmm," Swerve whines. "But I like what you were doing..."

"Before you have dessert, you have to finish your dinner," Skids whispers before he plants a kiss to his lover's cheek.

"You never answered my question," Swerve said.

"What?"

"Do you have some kind of feeding fetish or something?" Swerve casually asked as he selected a meatloaf sandwich served with cheesy curly french fries but only idly played with the food instead of eating it.

Skids didn't answer. Suddenly he lost his voice-because he was scared. Fear raced through his mind as he thought about what if's. What if the answer grossed his lover out? Sure, he acted pleased to be served his favorite dishes- anyone would when they were hungry. But would that joy turn to disgust when it was discovered he got all hot over a stuffed belly?

"What's wrong, cybercat got your tongue?" Swerve said as he looked up at his lover and gave a smile. A smile which faded and turned into a look of concern. "What's wrong?"

Skids still couldn't answer. Fear still rang through his processor. "I... Ah..." He only managed to stumble out words. He felt hands cover his own and guide them to rub the belly once again. "Um..."

"Skids..."Swerve said softly. "It's okay. Look, you can be honest with me. Be yourself." The smaller mech snuggled in closer. "I want to see you get as worked up as you did earlier."

"You... You won't be disgusted?" Skids muttered.

"How can seeing you get all hot and bothered gross me out?" Swerve replied, wearing a grin.

"You'd... Really..." Skids trailed off.

"Eat for you?" Swerve finished. "If that's what turns you on. Frag, I been trying to find out what grinds yer gears really badly for the longest time!"

Skids felt a huge burden lift off his chest. Hearing his lover state he was willing to stuff himself for his pleasure was relieving- and arousing. His hands groped at the belly again as a happy rumble of his engines escaped.

"SO, you gonna tell me what I am eating?" Swerve lewdly asked.

"That is a south-western meatloaf sandwich," Skids proudly spoke once again. "Instead of using bread crumbs in the meatloaf to hold its shape while cooking, I used crushed tortilla chips. Smothered on top as a spread is a chipotle salsa for medium hotness mixed with a southwestern sauce. I know how you like your potato dishes, so served with the sandwich is fondue fries-not just regular type of cheese- but the best melted swiss cheese. Of course, I know how much you love curly fries as opposed to straight or steak fries."

"Wow, you really put a lot of work into this," Swerve said as he picked up the sandwich and took a bite. He hummed as he chewed the mouthful, enjoying the rich flavor and then swallowed. "Tastes great!" He immediately took another huge bite and squirmed a bit upon some sauce dripping out of his mouth and sliding down his chin.

"Such a messy eater," Skids teased as he tilted his lover's head up to lick at the fallen sauce. "Perhaps I should get you a bib?"

Swerve swallowed his mouthful and glared. "Hey...I ain't no baby-" His retorts were cut off when Skids guided the sandwich back to his mouth. The smaller mech had no choice but to take another huge bite.

"Don't ruin the moment by talking," Skids laughed, gave the other's helm a quick kiss and rubbed his hands over the swelled belly. Swerve exhaled in defeat and chewed the food and allowed the rest of the sandwich to be fed to him. The fondue fries were up next, which proved to be a messy meal to be fed. As hard as Skids tried to get the cheesy fries in the other's mouth, some cheesy would drip off splattering over blue fingers and even over the smaller mech's body.

"Look who's making the mess now," Swerve teased. "Now I need to help you clean up, hmm?" He took the other mech's fingers and slowly stuck them into his mouth- one by one- to suck the melted cheese off. Swerve knew what he was doing and did his best to tease his partner the best he could. He would insert a digit, wrap his lips around it, and ever so slowly pull it out of his mouth while his tongue danced around to lick at the cheese.

"You're such a little tease..." Skids huskily said.

"Not as much as a tease as you are. You gonna feed me the rest of those fries or am I just gonna starve to death?" Swerve said as he sat with his mouth held open. Skids just chuckled as he did as he was told: feed him the fries. One after one, the curly fries were shoved into the waiting mouth, and eventually the dish was finished.

"Shall we try this one next?" Skids asked, but didn't really wait for an answer because he was already pulling a heaping serving bowl closer and scooping its contents on a fork. "This dish is a chicken pasta skillet, featuring rotini pasta and grilled chicken that is cut into bite sized pieces..." Skids continued to talk as he placed a fork-full of the dish into his lover's mouth. "...flavored with green peppers and onions. The whole dish is smothered with shredded mozzarella cheese."

Swerve worked on chewing the mouthful, closing his optics as he savored the flavor. Another fork-full was waiting upon swallowing, and he opened up eager to please his partner. This ritual continued on, fork-full after fork-full, and soon, the smaller mech was slowing down.

"Getting full?" Skids asked as he gave a gentle pat to the much more swelled belly. "You are doing so good." The blue mech cooed as his servo's messaged at the chubby belly. Upon lifting the much rounder belly up only to drop it, he revved his engines. "You are looking so sexy...feel so soft..."

"Stop ruining the moment with talkin' Skids," Swerve joked. "There's still food left, and there is still room in my tummy." A belch had escaped Swerve's mouth, and the smaller mech threw his hands over his mouth in embarrassment.

"Excuse you," Skids said as he jiggled and the flabby round belly. "You know, in some cultures, belching is seen as a compliment of a well cooked meal. But hearing you asking for more is the real compliment to me." Before returning to feeding his lover, Skids hooked a finger under the other mech's chin to tilt the helm up. At first, he placed a gentle kiss to the lips, then the next kiss involved licking his tongue across those lips, and finally, the kiss ended with a playful nip. Wearing a lewd smile, Skids pulled away and focused on the task at hand: stuffing his chubby lover even more. After all, he was asking for it.

Skids knew this fun would soon come to an end, so he took the enjoyment of the moment while it lasted. Seeing Swerve's body expand into soft, warm flab was such a treat to him. Feeling the weight on his lap grow heavier and heavier was enough to drive him nuts. And the feeling of the soft, jiggly belly in between his fingers was the nicest thing he'd ever felt in a long time. But what got to him the most was how swelled out his lover's belly became and how it now dropped over his hips and now started to lay on his lap.

In an attempt to get more comfortable, Swerve spread his legs and laid back against his partner's chest. Looking over his lover's now chubby body, Swerve discovered that not only did Swerve's belly bulge a lot more, but his thighs were quite fat as well. With a groan of excitement, Skid's couldn't help but to set down the fork and rub his hands all over the squishy body. Those thighs felt as amazing as they looked! He couldn't keep his servo's to himself, and also couldn't help but to notice how Swerve's body had heated up as well.

Upon seeing Swerve rub his hands over his flabby belly and hearing that belly grumble, Skids couldn't hold back anymore: his cooling fans clicked on. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine this would be so hot! Yes, he had an overactive imagination, but there was no way that he could think up this scene as good. Seeing his stuffed lover rub his hands on his belly and feeling the heavy weight on his lap was driving him wild! With the way his own body was heating up, he didn't know how much longer he could last- he felt his interface panel grow warm and his spike was beginning to pressurize.

"Say," Skids said as he placed his hands on the rounded midsection and gave a slight jiggle. "Ready for dessert?" His hands roamed down to his partner's interface panel and began rubbing. What he felt was a surprise: the panel was warmed up and some fluids had already started to seep out the seems. Skids couldn't help but to chuckle. "Feeling good?"

Huffing slightly, Swerve smiled. "Hmmmm... Boy, you have no idea! About that dessert..."


End file.
